Our Sunshine
by Monyetta
Summary: The Sequel to My Belief.
1. Chapter 1

**_Our Sunshine_**

**_Sequel to: My Belief_**

**_This is a poem I found on the internet that I thought that would go perfect for Bella and Edward to Amber-Marie._**

* * *

_Our Sunshine...to our daughter_

_My sunshine_  
_came to me_  
_on a day that it poured with rain,_

_a little bundle so beautiful, so defenseless_

_that it took my breath away,_  
_dark brown eyes that looked at me and wisely seemed to say,_

_I am here now, yours alone,_  
_life will never be the same,_  
_little hands that clutched my finger,_  
_and wrenched my heart away_

_defiant mouth, and pink shell like lips,_

_always knew what to say,_  
_through difficult times and trials,_

_my sunshine has spread her light,_  
_been a little friend to me,_  
_loved me day and night,_

_she sailed through life bravely and well,_

_God's child she surely must be,_  
_if ever I love someone too much_  
_no doubts its only her,_

_my daughter is my sunshine_  
_she brings me brighter days_

_It's never dark when she's with me_  
_My daughter, My sunshine_

* * *

**_I will have the first chapter by October 29, 30 or 31st for a special occasion._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Sunshine**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

***Bella's POV***

_3 Years Later_

**Today is October 28th. Just three more days until Halloween.**

We are also going costume shopping for Amber because she needs one.

I still can't believe Amber is 2 years old, just in a couple of months Amber is going to be turning 3 years old.

"Okay are you ready to leave" I asked.

"Yes" Amber and Edward said.

"Do you think you can put your hat on for yourself Amber" I asked.

"Yes mommy" Amber said.

Amber was close to put her hat on it just she needs to push it up from her eyes.

Once Amber had her hat on perfectly I grabbed her hand and when we got to the car I put her in her car seat.

Getting to the Halloween store I got Amber out of her car seat and picked her up so we could walk across the street to the store.

There were so many costumes that would look cute for Amber.

"Edward can you help Amber find a costume while I look at the others" I said while handing Amber over to Edward.

We were going to need two costumes for Amber because on the 30th Esme is having a party where Amber could do activities there.

On the 31st we were going trick and treating with Amber. This was going to be her first Halloween because when she was one we know she wouldn't be able to eat much of the candy.

I found a zombie girl costume for her and a zombie prom king and queen costume for me and Edward that we can wear at Esme's Halloween party.

The zombie girl costume had a old timey tattered long sleeve dress with haunted gauze attached with belt.

My zombie prom queen costume had a black tattered dress, gloves, a sash and tiara.

Edward's zombie prom king costume had a white shirt, black pants, black jacket and bowtie.

After that I went to find Edward and Amber and found them ding between two a princess and peacock costume.

"I say the peacock costume is better" I said.

The peacock costume was a punk rock peacock costume. It had a tutu dress, the tuxedo tall finish and detachable bustle belt which really made it unique. It also had fishnet gloves and a mini top hat headband.

"Thanks mom" Amber said.

"Your welcome Amber" I said.

"Mommy up up" Amber said.

Since Amber wanted to be picked up I did while I handed the costumes to Edward.

When making it to the cashier the worker that was working at the cashier was named Anna and she asked me a question.

"Who's this little cutie" Anna asked pointing to Amber who was hiding behind my hair.

"Oh this is my daughter Amber, hey Amber can you say hi to this nice lady" I asked.

"Hi" Amber said quietly to Anna.

"Sorry about that Amber can get sometimes around strangers" I said.

"Oh that's okay" Anna said.

Once we paid for the costumes we went to another store to get the accessories.

We bought our boots and shoes, some necklaces and bracelets for me and Amber.

After that we got in the car because we was going home after all that shopping.

Finally making it home I grabbed Amber while Edward went to unlock the door.

Walking in I took Amber in her bed so she can take her nap and then went to me and Edward's bedroom.

"My feet is seriously killing me" I said when laying down on the bed.

"Then come here so I can give you a foot massage" Edward said when patting a spot for me.

**The Next Day**

** October 29th**

Just one more day until the Halloween Party that's happening tomorrow.

Right now I'm baking sugar cookies with Amber since Edward is at work.

"Amber do you think you can get mommy one egg" I asked.

"Sure mommy" Amber said.

I already had all the ingredients out it's just that I had the eggs on a different counter. There was a Stoll that Amber could get on so she could get to the eggs easily.

"Here mommy" Amber said when handing the egg to me.

"Thanks Amber" I said to my daughter.

Once I cracked the egg in the bowl I decide to have Amber to stir up so I can get the pans to put the cookies on.

"I'm done mommy" Amber said.

"Okay you can go watch TV" I said when watching Amber go in the living room.

I had the cookies on two pans because with the batch that Amber and I made was a lot.

"Bella, Amber I'm home" Edward said.

Just then I came up with a idea. I was going to play a prank on Edward.

"Hey Amber can you come here for a minute" I said.

"Sure what mom" Amber asked.

"We are going to throw flour at your daddy okay" I said.

"Will Daddy be mad" Amber asked.

"No Sweetie" I said.

"Amber, Bella where are you" Edward asked.

"We're in the kitchen" I said.

"Okay now get ready Amber" I said when whispering.

When we saw Edward coming in the kitchen, me and Amber start throwing flour at his face.

"What the?" Edward said.

"Surprise" Amber and I said together.

"Yes Indeed that was a surprise now come and give me a kiss" Edward said to me.

"Oh okay" I said not sure what Edward is up to.

When I got closer to Edward I felt something was thrown on my face. Now looking I saw that Edward had flour on hands, so then that means flour is on my face.

"Mommy you look funny" Amber said.

"Yes she does" Edward said.

"You did that on purpose" I said.

"Yeah just like what you did when I walked into the kitchen" Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Hey what about me" Amber said.

"We couldn't forget about you" me and Edward said at the same time.

That's when me and Edward put flour on Amber too.

So once we was all covered in flour we took a photo of us covered in flour.

***Ding* *Ding***

"Oh the cookies are done" I said.

When I took out the sugar cookies, Edward and I was decorating the cookies while Amber was playing with her American girl doll.

Her American girl doll looked just like her but was named Marie after her middle name.

After putting the cookies away I had Amber took a bath and even washed her hair because flour got her in her hair.

When I putted Amber in her bed she went to sleep right away.

Going into mines and Edward's room I saw that he already took a shower so I took one.

Now getting in the bed I heard Edward said '**'night'**' I said **''night'**' back to him.

**October 30th**

** Night Time** _(The Halloween Party)_

**Finally the Halloween Party is happening.**

I already had on my Zombie Prom Queen Costume and Edward also had on his Zombie Prom King Costume.

Now we are getting Amber into her Zombie girl Costume.

Her Zombie girl Costume is vintage of soft blue taffeta and adorned with shrouds of black glitter also her flats match with the color of her dress. We also put on a black wig for Amber because we already put on the zombie makeup for her and ourselves.

Now having Amber fully dressed we went to grab our coats to put on and then went to the car.

Getting at the Cullen household I saw Alice already walking my way.

"You guys made it, Nice matching costumes" Alice said.

"Mom can I go and play" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but make sure to be careful" I said.

"Will" Amber said.

**_*(Amber's POV)*_**

Walking around I saw a girl around my age with strawberry blond hair and had the same costume as me but in purple.

"Hi I'm Amber what's your" I said.

"I'm Lily" the girl said.

Now looking at Lily I saw she was a little bit taller than me and had bright green eyes.

"Hey do you want to meet my uncle Emmett" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Lily said.

"Hey little squirt who's your friend there" Emmett asked pointing to Lily.

"This is my new best friend Lily" I said.

"Squirt do you and your little friend want to play some prank" Emmett asked.

"What kind of prank" Lily asked.

"A silly string prank" Emmett said.

"Okay" Lily and I said.

Once Emmett hands us the silly string can me, Lily and Emmett started running around spraying Silly String at people.

"Emmett" Grandma Esme said while yelling.

"What?" Uncle Emmett now being scared.

"What do you think you are doing" Grandma Esme asked.

'We're just having fun" Uncle Emmett said.

"Take back those silly string cans, your punishment is no TV for two weeks" Grandma Esme said.

When Emmett took the silly string can back, me and Lily had ran off somewhere else.

**"AMBER-MARIE CULLEN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE RIGHT NOW"** Mommy yelled.

"Yes mommy" I said acting so innocent.

"You are going home right now this instance" mom said.

"But can I at least say goodbye to my friend" I asked.

"Sure but then we are going home" mom said.

"Bye Lily" I said.

"Bye Amber" Lily said.

**October 31st**

** *Amber's POV*** _(Halloween Night)_

**It's finally Halloween.**

"Amber come here so that I can put your costume on" mom said.

"Coming" I said.

Once I was in my punk rock peacock costume I was waiting for Lily to come because and her were trick-and-treat today.

"Amber, Lily's here" mom said.

When I heard mom mentioning Lily's name I started running towards her.

"Love your princess costume Lily" I said.

"Love your peacock costume too Amber" Lily said.

Grabbing Lily's hand and having mommy behind us we started walking.

***Bella's POV***

Watching my daughter walking around with her friend made me happy.

At least I didn't have to worry about Amber making no friends.

Edward was working late tonight so I was taking the girls out for trick-and-treating.

It was getting close to night time so we had to go back home so that Lily's mother can come pick her up.

"Come girls" I said.

When they heard my voice they started to walk to me.

"Did you girls have fun trick-and treating" I asked.

"Yes Mommy" I said.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen" Lily said.

Coming back home Lily's mother was waiting for her already so she got in the car and left.

"Time for you to take a bath" I said picking up Amber.

I put Amber in her night gown pjs and then put her to bed.

Then I took a shower and changed in my pjs and went to sleep.

* * *

I had this written out already I decided to update today.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two**_

_**November 14th**_

_***(Edward's POV)***_

* * *

Just today is Thanksgiving. Me and Bella was going to have our family come over since last time we were at Bella parents house.

Right now I was in the kitchen watching Bella cook Turkey.

"What, do I got something on my face" Bella asked.

"Nope, it's just that I love to watch you cook" I said.

"Since you like to watch me cook why don't you come over and help me" Bella said.

"Okay what can I do" I asked.

"Well you can make the salad" Bella said.

So now that I had started working on the salad.

"Where's Amber again" I asked.

"She's getting dressed by herself" Bella said with a smile on her face.

"She is" I asked being confused.

"Yeah since she wants to start doing things on her own" Bella said.

"Oh Okay" I said while getting back to the salad.

Amber finally coming downstairs, I saw she was wearing a beautiful light/dark brown dress with horses on it.

"Don't you look beautiful Amber" I said.

"Thanks Daddy, what about me mommy" Amber said.

"You look fabulous Amber" Bella said.

_***knock* *knock***_

"Can you get that Amber" Bella asked.

"Sure mommy" Amber said.

Now hearing voices coming in I could tell it was mine and Bella parents.

"Nice dress Amber" my mom asked.

"Thank you grandma" Amber said.

"Where's your parents Amber" my dad asked.

"They are in the kitchen" Amber said.

Finishing the salad now I saw my parents and Bella parents walking in the kitchen.

"Hi Bella, Edward" my mom and dad said.

"Hey" Bella and I said.

"Do you mind setting the table since we didn't have enough time to do that" I asked.

"Sure Edward" Renee said now coming into the kitchen.

Having our parents set the table, me and Bella got the rest of the food fixed right on time because of our parents. Now setting the food on the table my siblings now came in barging through the door but mostly Emmett.

"I smell food" Emmett said with a grin on his face.

"Did you had to do that" I asked.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong doing a little grand entrance" Emmett said.

"Amber, time for dinner" Bella said.

"Ok coming mom" Amber said.

"Wow don't you look beautiful Amber" Alice and Rosalie said.

"I put the dress on myself" Amber said while twirling her dress.

"Aww isn't that cute" Esme and Renee said.

Once Bella put Amber in her feeding chair, everyone had started saying their graces and then started eating.

At the end of night everyone was full, especially Emmett.

"Looks like someone is taking seconds for home" Bella said.

"Yep it was that great" Emmett said.

"Well that was fun" I said, once all our family members were gone.

"Yeah it really did" Bella said.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm tired" Amber said while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Mommy will wash you up and then you can go to sleep" I said.

"Come Amber" Bella said.

"Ok Mommy" Amber said.

Now that Bella was washing Amber up I was going to clean the dishes and then went to bed.

Before I closed my eyes I felt the bed dip so I know that Bella was in bed.

I'm worried at how Amber is growing up and becoming mature but I know that Amber will always be our little girl.

* * *

_**I'm taking a one or two week break from updating, I'm not taking a break from writing just updating so that I can be in check for my other stories. **_

_**The only time I can update is either on Saturday or Sunday, sometimes Friday but not that much.**_


End file.
